Una cuestión de sexo
by Dqueen00
Summary: Hermione Granger, prefecta, alumna del año. Repentinamente algo se activa y la hace sentirse sexualmente insaciable. ¿El qué? No lo sabe, ¿quién ayudará a calmar esas sensaciones?. Historia basada en los comics "El Click" de Milo Manara.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa vengo con nuevo Fic, de la misma pareja, que es mi favorita. Si os gusta este capi pasad por "Las vueltas de la vida" que esta en pleno proceso, y no pienso abandonarl o¿ehh?, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y quería plasmarla...

Decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de J.K. Rowling (jotaka para los amigos). Y que como todas mis historias hasta el momento, contendran escenas de sexo explícito.

¡Espero que os guste!

Besos.

* * *

No se en qué momento había empezado a tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero estaba claro que no era buenos…

Un año después de la guerra, cuando todo por fin empezó a volver a la normalidad, volvimos a Hogwarts a cursar el último año que no pudimos. Desde que aquello terminó Ron y yo estábamos juntos.

Al principio todo era precioso, él era atento y cariñoso y cada espacio vacío era un buen sitio para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo la relación empezó a enfriarse y reconozco que en gran parte era por mi culpa.

Desde bien pequeña había sentido una gran admiración por el profesor Snape. Al contrario que el resto de alumnos yo podía observar el mimo y la elegancia con la que preparaba todas y cada una de las pociones, pero solo era eso, o al menos era lo que yo creía.

Sin embargo, todas las noticias referentes a él, al que habían coronado como " el héroe de guerra del siglo", ocupaban mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a desarrollar unos sentimientos extraños, que me asustaban.

Al principio creí que solo era un admiración aún mayor de la que ya sentía, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Poco a poco las relaciones sexuales con Ron se me fueron haciendo pesadas, tampoco es que el chico fuera un dios del sexo, aunque no tenía con quien comparar, pero no sentía lo de antes, no estaba llena… y él lo notaba.

Yo de verdad, lo intentaba, porque además, lo que sentía por Snape era una estupidez, una estupidez que se acentuó en cuanto le vi.

Los sueños me perseguían por las noches y cada dos por tres me despertaba empapada, y no solo en sudor…

Ron intentaba acostarse conmigo sin cesar mientras yo le daba largas, y él empezaba a desesperarse, podía notarlo en su humor, sin embargo esa mañana estaba extrañamente sonriente.

A la hora de comer no hacía más que intercambiarse miraditas con Harry, se reían por lo bajo como dos niñas tontas.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- pregunté levantando la ceja.- Parecéis dos adolescentes hormonadas.

Aquella noche era el baile de Halloween pero mi humor no era el mejor del mundo, había tenido otro de esos sueños y no pude volver a dormirme.

-Nada.- podía notar que Ron se puso nervioso.- ehmm…. Vi a… Neville… pidiéndole a Luna… que… ¡que le acompañara al baile de esta noche! Si eso… al baile.

"Dios, pero cómo puede mentir tan mal…" pensé, pero no le di importancia, seguro que sería alguna de las chorradas típicas de ellos, algún día, dentro de unos 20 años, madurarían de una vez.

-Ahmm…- dije dando un largo trago a mi zumo de calabaza, mientras Ron me miraba expectante. – Ron, ¿tengo monos en la cara? Estás muy raro.

-Eh.. no no, es solo que.. no tienes buena cara, ¿te pasa algo?.

-Muy amable, tu estás guapísimo con esa mancha de salsa en la cara.- dije con sarcasmo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió de forma normal hasta que un calor extraño empezó a recorrerme de arriba abajo, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Podía notar como mi sexo palpitaba por sí solo, estar tan caliente por culpa de Snape empezaba a causar estragos.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- Harry me miraba confundido.

-¿Eh? Si si, olvidé un libro muy importante en la biblioteca.- salí corriendo del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo para esconderme en mi cuarto de prefecta.

Me tumbé en la cama sintiendo la necesidad de acariciarme, de calmar el calor que sentía.

La verdad es que no era muy asidua a masturbarme, lo hacía a veces y no me parecía mal ni mucho menos, pero no solía necesitarlo, sin embargo, esta vez… era inevitable.

Cuando terminé ya más calmada miré el horario para ir a clase, pociones doble, pues que bien…

Bajé tranquila y me senté en mi sitio, la primera hora transcurrió de forma normal, realizando la poción que Snape nos había mandado, yo estaba un poco torpe, nada alarmante. Pero al cabo de un rato empezó otra vez esa oleada de calor.

Esta vez era incluso mayor que la anterior, no podía remover la poción, me temblaban las piernas y tuve que sentarme.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?- me susurró Ron que le tenía al lado.

-Solo… estoy un poco… ahh.. mareada.- oh mierda, ¿eso había sido un gemido?.

Me levanté y cuando iba a salir por la puerta Snape se dirigió a mi.

-¿A dónde cree que va Granger?- su voz sonó amenazante y lo único que provocó fue que la sensación fuera más intensa.- Vuelva a su sitio.

Le miré de soslayo y salí corriendo por la puerta. Sabía que me ganaría un castigo y muchos puntos menos para mi casa, pero no podía tener un orgasmo en medio de clase.

Entré en el baño más cercano, que era el de Myrtle la llorona y no me dio tiempo ni a meterme en uno de los cubículos, menos mal que nadie usaba ese servicio.

Era increíble, sin ni siquiera tocarme estaba sintiendo más de lo que había sentido en mi vida… Dios ¿pero que me está pasando?.

Yo intentaba reprimir los suspiros y gemidos que salían de mi boca, pero era casi imposible. Apoyé la espalda en la fría pared, tratando de paliar el calor que me estaba abrasando, pero no surtía efecto, no paraba y cada vez iba a más.

-Ahhh joder, ¿pero que me pasa?- dije medio sollozando.

Entonces Snape cruzó la puerta, el muy bastardo me había seguido para ver por qué había osado desobedecerle. Solo con verle todo se acentuó y noté que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Señorita Granger, ¿quién demonios se cree para marcharse de…- Me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo no le hacía caso, no podía prestar atención, así que se acercó a mí y me zarandeó agarrándome por los brazos, su contacto fue lo que desencadenó la última fase.

Mi pecho se movía arriba y abajo y podía ver cómo él lo observaba, es normal, era un hombre, pero eso no arreglaba las cosas, entonces cerré uno de mis puños al bajo de mi falda y gemí en voz muy alta, tan alta que él tuvo que taparme la boca para que nadie me oyese.

Salí de aquella especie de ensoñación o trance y con lágrimas en los ojos me marché corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Reviews! ¡Espero que os guste este capi!

Besos.

* * *

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama a llorar, los pómulos me ardían de la mezcla de lágrimas y vergüenza atroz que sentía en ese momento.

No fui a ninguna clase más, el baile era dentro de 6 horas y necesitaba descansar antes de decidir si iría o no. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-Hermione, soy Ron, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, pasa.

Ron entró a mi habitación y se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pasó una mano por la mejilla con suavidad.- No pude venir a preguntarte antes porque no hemos tenido ni un minuto libre, pero me quedé preocupado cuando te fuiste de pociones.

-Si, solo… me sentí bastante mareada, pero ya se me ha pasado.

Ron me preguntó si podía echar la siesta conmigo , y le dije que sí, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo mi novio…

Al cabo de un par de horas me desperté y Ron seguía durmiendo, me levanté para ir al servicio y recogí la ropa que estaba por el suelo, como siempre, no era capaz de dejar nada recogido. Entonces de los pantalones de Ron se cayó un papel escrito con su letra.

Era la receta de una poción excitante. Conocía perfectamente el resultado de esta poción, si se realizaba de forma correcta únicamente aumentaría un poco la lívido de la persona que la ingiriese, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría si se realizara mal… Y todo indicaba que Ron había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero esto ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Le zarandeé bruscamente y se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡¿QUE… QUE PASA?!

-RONALD WEASLEY, EXPLÍCAME QUE COJONES HACÍA ESTE PAPEL EN TU PANTALÓN.- dije mientras se lo tiraba a la cara.

No fue capaz de contestarme, se puso rojo como su pelo y bajó la cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE RON?! ENCIMA A TI, QUE ERES UN TORPE EN POCIONES… NO SABES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO.

-Bueno… pero… Esta claro que no funcionó ¿verdad? Si no... estaríamos…

-No Ron, no creeme que funcionó, pero no salió bien, y no pienso decirte porqué lo sé, pero lo sé.- dije más calmada pero llena de rabia por dentro.- Esto se ha terminado, primero por engañarme y poner en peligro mi salud y segundo porque yo misma me he dado cuenta gracias a esto de que no hay forma de solucionarlo. Ahora lárgate de mi habitación.

-Pero Hermione, por favor…- suplicándome me daba aún más asco.

-Que te largues- dije entre dientes.- Ahora mismo, si no quieres que informe a la directora McGonnagall sobre esto.

Se marchó y me dieron ganas de empezar a romperlo todo y gritar y gritar… Ahora solo me quedaba una solución, ya que él me había visto en plena situación, lo mejor era ir a hablar con Snape.

Podéis pensar que lo mejor sería buscar en libros antes que ir dónde él, que no era ni comprensivo, ni amable, pero esto acortaría el proceso, me daría una poción que la contrarrestara y ya está, problema resuelto. Además no estaría de más darle una explicación…

Cuando iba por el camino tuve que parar varias veces para armarme de valor, porque solo pensar en tener que mantener esta conversación con él me moría de vergüenza.

Llamé a la puerta de su despacho y su voz profunda y suave cruzó la puerta.

-Adelante.

Tomé la última bocanada de aire y abría la puerta lentamente. Cuando me vio aparecer dirigió otra vez la mirada al pergamino que estaba leyendo. Era como si nada le afectase, hace escasas horas había tenido que taparme la boca para que nadie oyera mis gemidos, ¿y ni si quiera se sentía incómodo?.

-Buenas tardes profesor, ¿tiene un momento para… hablar?

-Siéntese.- dijo señalando la butaca que había en frente de él.-Supongo que viene a darme una explicación de lo ocurrido esta tarde.

Podía notar en su mirada que estaba disfrutando con mi humillación, menudo cabrón.

-Si… Primero, quería pedirle disculpas, tanto por irme de su clase sin permiso, como por… bueno ya sabe por qué… En segundo lu…

-¿Por qué Granger?- Su mirada era tan penetrante que podría perderme en ella si quisiera. Sí, estaba disfrutando.

-¿Por qué, que?-pregunté confundida.

-Usted dice que ya sé porque, pero no, no lo sé. ¿Por qué Granger?- Lo estaba haciendo adrede, pero no podía enfrentarme a él, pues necesitaba su ayuda.

-Siento que haya tenido que verme en una situación tan comprometida como la de esta tarde.

-Si no me da más datos…

-¡Siento que haya tenido que verme en pleno apogeo sexual! ¿Así le vale profesor? ¿tiene suficiente?- La cara de Snape se convirtió en una mueca sarcástica.

-Ah, si, algo me suena.- dijo secamente.- Bien Granger y ¿podría explicarme el motivo?

-Si…- no quería delatar a Ron, por mucho que en este momento le odiase habíamos compartido mucho juntos.- alguien… vertió una poción excitante en mi bebida esta mañana, claramente mal realizada, pues no ha tenido el resultado que debería tener…

-¿Y cómo ha descubierto que se debe a eso y no a un exceso de hormonas adolescentes?- Se estaba burlando de mí, en mi cara, y yo no estaba como para que me tomasen el pelo.

-Mire profesor Snape, he venido aquí como una alumna que necesita ayuda y sé que usted es el más capacitado para dármela- trataba de mantener la calma todo lo posible, porque de nada me iba a servir alterarme.- Por favor, le pido que no se ría de mí, porque le parecerá una tontería pero lo estoy pasando muy mal…

-Prosiga Granger, no tengo toda la tarde. – me cortó.- ¿cómo sabe que alguien vertió una poción en su copa?- Su sedosa voz me envolvía siempre que hablaba, era tan profunda…

-Bueno, esa persona me lo confesó porque descubrí un papel con la receta de la poción.

-Bien, dígame… que efectos secundarios ha podido apreciar.

-Bueno… yo… Es como si de repente, sin venir a cuento, un calor me invadiese el cuerpo y… no no puedo pensar ni nada, y siento… bueno una excitación muy fuerte…

-A ver cómo le explico Granger… En realidad podría considerarse afortunada.- le miré con la ceja levantada. –No me mire así, si esa poción hubiera tenido un exceso de polvo de uña de dragón en vez de un exceso de ala de Doxy hubiera perdido la lívido, probablemente para siempre. ¿Usted sabe cómo funciona una poción de ese tipo verdad?

- Las pociones excitantes alteran de forma leve el deseo sexual, actuando así como un afrodisíaco natural, y su duración varía entre 3 días y una semana.- Lo recité tal y cómo venía en el libro, motivo de más para que Snape me dedicara alguno de sus ácidos comentarios.

-No sé porqué pregunto, buena demostración de su faceta sabelotodo Granger.- se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, parecía cansado. – Verá, estaría bien saber qué cantidad de alas de doxy agregó el inútil que realizó la poción para tener una idea de cuánto tiempo va a durar, ¿Cuándo empezó a notar esas… sensaciones?

-Esta mañana- No podía mirarle a la cara, notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por tener que hablar algo así con él.

-Y… ¿ha tenido algún… llamémoslo "ataque" más, aparte del que tuve que presenciar?

Noté cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos con ganas de salir, pero no quería llorar, y menos delante suyo. Inspiré y expiré lentamente el aire tratando de calmarme, pero mis manos temblaban inevitablemente.

-Sí, uno al mediodía, después de comer. – contesté secamente.

-Más o menos unas 3 horas antes del anterior ¿correcto?.

-Sí, más o menos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras anotaba cosas en un pergamino, parecía como si estuviera pasando consulta en el médico, nunca me gustaron los médicos, me ponen nerviosa.

-Por el intervalo de los "ataques" y por la intensidad que pude… apreciar… hay un exceso bastante grande de alas en la poción… Sien..

-Pero ¿habrá alguna poción no? Algo que lo contrarreste…- estaba empezando a desesperarme por no saber que me esperaba y le corté sin darme cuenta.

-No me interrumpa Granger.- su tono de voz era amenazante y sus ojos aún más, así que de nuevo agaché la cabeza y asentí a modo de disculpa.- Siento comunicarla que no, no hay ninguna poción, bueno en realidad si que la hay, pero podría acarrearle grandes represalias, como perder la lívido durante años, o incluso para siempre, y no creo que quiera eso ¿verdad?.

-No, por supuesto que no.- contesté.

-Me lo imaginaba- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su maldita cara.- Por tanto solo queda un remedio. Los efectos de la poción se irán mucho más rápido manteniendo relaciones sexuales cada vez que tenga un brote. También podría no mantenerlas y simplemente dejar que vaya pasándose poco a poco, pero sinceramente eso podría tardar… un par de años.

-¿¡AÑOS?!¿ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE PUEDO ESTAR ASÍ AÑOS?

-No creo que Weasley tenga ningún inconveniente en ayudarla a contrarrestar los efectos…

-Esa no es una opción, lo mío con Ronald se ha terminado para siempre.- Lo dije con tanto desprecio que Snape supo perfectamente a qué se debía.

-Si quiere puedo informar a la directora de lo que ha hecho, no debería quedar impune.- vaya, parece que por primera vez Snape empatizaba un poco conmigo…

-Cuantas menos personas sepan lo que me pasa mejor, ya me encargaré yo de que tenga su merecido, se cuidarme sola.

-Permítame… que discrepe- le lancé la mayor mirada de odio que tenía en mi repertorio, pero por supuesto no sirvió para nada.-A los hechos me remito, Granger. En fin, ya la he explicado la solución, ahora tome usted una decisión y déjeme en paz.

-Pero… profesor… yo- no quería mostrar debilidad, pero él era la única persona que sabía lo que me ocurría.- Tengo miedo… tengo miedo a no poder controlarlo y… acabar… con cualquiera…

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-A ver Granger, también es bastante probable que la intensidad de esos momentos dependa de si tiene cerca personas que la atraigan o no. Quiero decir, es bastante probable que aunque la de uno de sus "ataques" pueda controlarse, a no ser que tenga cerca a alguien que la… excite de sobremanera…

"Como tú" pensé, obviamente no lo dije, aunque era bastante probable que lo sospechara, por mi escenita en el baño.

-Ahora, si no la importa…- dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta, a lo que o respondí levantándome rápidamente.- Lárguese.

Pasé a su lado y pude notar el olor que emanaba, podía notar el olor a sándalo y a pimienta rosa para las pociones curativas, entonces volví a notar esa maldita sensación, así que me fui corriendo antes de cometer alguna estupidez.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegué a mi cuarto con la respiración entrecortada por la mezcla de la carrera y por la excitación que de nuevo se había apoderado de mi. Fui corriendo a la ducha para acabar cuanto antes con el calor que me invadía y para prepararme para el baile, tenía que ir, yo abría el baile junto con Cormac, el prefecto de Gryffindor, y no iba a dejar a mi casa en mal lugar.

Salí de la ducha con poco tiempo para prepararme, pues entre el rato que había estado con Snape y el que había estado dándome el baño se me fue el santo al cielo.

Saqué el precioso vestido negro que había comprado ese verano, era muy sencillo, pero bastante sensual. Tenía el cuello redondo con un poco de escote, mangas 3/4 y dos aberturas en los laterales, justo donde la cintura.

La caída elegante y suave, lo que realzaba mis caderas. Mi cuerpo ya no era el de una niña y tenía que reconocer que me quedaba como un guante. En el pelo me hice ondas "al agua", estilo años 20 y el maquillaje sutil con un toque pin up, raya de ojos, rímel y los labios de color rojo vino.

Bajé más tarde que mis amigos, pues no quería tener que verle la cara a Ron durante más tiempo y recé para que no me diera ningún ataque en medio del baile. Me encontré con Luna por el camino en nos sentamos juntas en una de las mesas.

Tras el discurso de McGonnagall se despejó un espacio para la pista de baile y en unas mesas aparte apareció comida y bebida de todas las clases. Los prefectos abrimos el baile y después todos empezamos a comer y a beber animadamente.

Gracias a Dios Ron no se había atrevido a aparecer, probablemente estaría llorando en su habitación porque le había dejado, pero no me daba ninguna pena, no después de lo queme había hecho.

Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville y yo estuvimos bailando durante un rato cuando noté la mirada de Snape clavada en mí. Estaba solo en una esquina, bebiendo una copa de lo que parecía whiskey de fuego y claramente vigilándome, seguro que le divertiría muchísimo que me diera un "ataque", como el mismo lo había llamado, en ese mismo instante.

-¿Por qué te mira tanto Snape?- me dijo Harry extrañado.

-Supongo que intenta fulminarme por haberme ido de su clase esta tarde.- mentí.

-Es verdad, me dijo Ron que te encontrabas mal. Por cierto, también me contó que descubriste lo de la poción. Antes de que te enfades conmigo- dijo ante mi cara de rabia contenida, no sabía que él también lo sabía.- él solo me dijo que tenía un plan para que… volvierais a… bueno ya sabes y que lo sabría tras la comida, no me contó que era una poción y no me di cuenta de que te había echado algo en el zumo. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría avisado Hermione.

Le creí, sabía que Harry no me mentiría y estaba claro que no hubiera dejado a Ron ponerme en peligro, él era mucho más sensato y pensaba las cosas.

-¿y qué le has dicho?-pregunté molesta.

-Pues por lo pronto no me hablo con él. Te ha puesto en peligro, pero no lo ha hecho con maldad, solo quería avivar un poco la llama.

-Pues está claro que esa no es la forma.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien ¿no? No te ha afectado.

-No, supongo que no.- No podía permitir que nadie más supiese lo que me pasaba.-¿Me das un poco?.-pregunté alargando la mano hacia su bebida y terminándola de un trago para tratar de relajarme. Era vodka, si, el vodka me sentaría bien.

Me dirigí a rellenar la bebida de Hrry y servirme una a mí, los alumnos de 7º ya éramos todos mayores de edad y no teníamos restringidas las bebidas alcohólicas.

Estaba a punto de llenar los vasos cuando una mano me agarró bruscamente de la muñeca.

-Yo en su estado no tomaría ni una gota de alcohol.

No me hizo falta saber quién era, conocía demasiado bien esa voz sedosa y profunda, subí la mirada y clavé los ojos en los de mi profesor.

-Cualquiera diría que estuviese embarazada.- dije con sarcasmo.

-No lo descarte si toma algo de alcohol.- le miré con la ceja arqueada, esperando algún tipo de explicación más.- Con lo sabelotodo que es, Granger, ¿no sabe que está demostrado que las bebidas alcohólicas aumentan la lívido? Y no creo que quiera eso o acabará acostándose con medio colegio.

"Mierda, mierda mierda, me bebí la copa de Harry" pensé. Bueno, de momento parecía que todo andaba bien… o no… Uno de los vasos se me cayó al suelo cuando empecé a notar como si miles de manos invisibles estuvieran acariciándome todas las zonas erógenas de mi cuerpo.

-Suélteme.- le dije con un hilo de voz.

Él miró su mano encima de mi muñeca y soltó el agarre rápidamente, lo que hizo que la sensación se calmase un poco, pero seguía siendo muy fuerte.

Me dirigí a la salida del comedor, ignorando a Harry y Ginny que me quisieron parar por el camino y en cuanto doblé una esquina me apoyé en la pared. Me había alejado de Snape porque como él me explico la sensación sería mucho más fuerte si tenía cerca a una persona que me excitase mucho. ¿Pero si me había alejado por qué no podía controlarme? Casi no podía moverme.

Obtuve la respuesta en cuanto vi a Snape doblar la esquina, agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme con él, mala idea.

-Vamos Granger, la llevaré a un sitio seguro hasta que se la pase para que no haga ninguna tontería.

-No- gemí.- Yo … no… no puedo moverme…- sentía que los pies me iba a fallar en cualquier momento. Podía notar perfectamente la tela del vestido rozándome los pezones, el sexo palpitándome…- Ahh…

-Vamos Granger, trate de controlarlo y muévase- dijo tirándome del brazo.

A duras penas conseguía caminar, cuando pudimos oír una voces en uno de los pasillos cercanos. Snape me tapo la boca de nuevo y nos escondió entre un par de columnas.

Con el otro brazo me tenía rodeada por la cintura, mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, estábamos tan cerca y me agarraba tan fuerte que, si no fuera porque cada roce suyo me llevaba a la cima del placer, me haría daño.

No pude controlarme e instintivamente restregué mi culo contra él, buscando su miembro, era lo único que quería en ese momento, que me hiciera suya, me daba igual todo lo demás.

Pude notar cómo un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, así que repetí el movimiento varias veces pero mantuvo la compostura, muy a mi pesar, pues podía notar como había crecido un bulto bajo su capa.

Cuando los murmullos se alejaron volvió a agarrarme del brazo y emprendió de nuevo el camino.

-¿Qué pasa… es que no te resulto atractiva?- pregunté sin poder ya ni si quiera controlar mi boca.

-Granger, cállese.- Se notaba que estaba furioso, probablemente porque no tenía que haber provocado una erección en él.

Me arrastró dentro de su despacho, me soltó y cerró la puerta mientras ponía un par de hechizos para aislar el silencio. Yo estaba fuera de mi misma, no podía controlar ni mi boca, ni mis pensamientos, ni mi cuerpo, solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de acostarme con él y en mi cabeza haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-Granger, ahora escúcheme, la he traído aquí únicamente para que no ande por ahí suelta como una gata en celo, yo ahora me iré a mi cuarto y cuando se la pase, se larga de aquí.- Dicho eso caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación pero yo fui más rápida y le corté el paso.

-Profesor…- dije agarrando el cuello de su capa.- Usted puede ayudarme a que esto pase mucho más rápido, y seguro que los dos lo pasamos mucho mejor.

Los suspiros se escapaban de mi boca sin control alguno, Snape tragó saliva y trató de abrir la puerta.

-Granger, apártese, ni en un millón de años me acostaría con usted.- Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sabía que estaba mintiendo, no necesitaba más que fijarme en el bulto de su pantalón.

Otra vez pude ver cómo él se fijaba en mi pecho, que se movía arriba y abajo por la respiración cada vez más agitada, creo que no había sentido tanto placer en mi vida y no poder calmarlo me frustraba.

Sonreí provocativamente mientras llevaba una de mis manos a los senos y empecé a masajearlos suavemente.

-¿Me va a decir que no tiene ganas de acariciarlos? Puedo ver… ahh, cómo me mira, profesor. Ya soy una mujer… y eso no se le ha pasado desapercibido ¿verdad?- Los ojos se me cerraron mientras seguía bajando la mano poco a poco, hasta llegar al monte de venus.

Parecía mentira que llevara el vestido puesto pues lo notaba como una segunda piel. Snape estaba parado en frente de mí, sin poder apartar la mirada, aunque estoy segura de que querría poder ignorar mi comportamiento, estaba manteniendo un debate interno muy serio, se le notaba.

-Pues claro que no tengo ganas, Granger- volvió a agarrarme en el brazo pero yo fui más rápida y posé la mano que tenía libre encima de aquel bulto glorioso, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue más como un gemido ronco y endemoniadamente excitante.

Me reí en voz alta al darme cuenta de que había confirmado mis sospechas. Mi mano recorría toda su erección mientras a la vez me acariciaba suavemente por encima del vestido.

Entonces repentinamente me agarró la mano, la aprisionó con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza y se acercó a mi con violencia. Me estaba haciendo daño, pero me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado.

-Granger- me susurró al oído.- Si sigue así me va a obligar a adoptar medidas que no quiero tomar, no me provoque y mucho menos se atreva a tocarme, o ya me encargaré de que lo lamente toda su vida.

Pero para mí sus amenazas no eran más que música para mis oídos, podía notar su aliento encima de mi, tan caliente, tan cerca…

-¿Me va a castigar?.- susurré.- Yo quiero que me castigue, profesor.- Lamí con la punta de mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.-¿Por qué no me da unos azotes?-agarré la mano que le quedaba libre y la posé encima de mi culo.

Al principió agarró con fuerza y con rabia, estaba excitado y le molestaba muchísimo, él estaba bajo sus cabales y debería controlarse, demasiado rato llevaba sin perder la calma ya.

Empezó a acariciarme rudamente, me tocaba por todos lados y yo sentía que iba a derretirme de calor y de placer cuando cometí el error de abrir la puerta que tenía detrás, la de su cuarto, pues en cuanto entré él fue más rápido y me dejó allí encerrada.

-Oh, vamos, profesor… no sea cínico, sé que quiere follarme.- dije frustrada.

-Eso nunca pasará Granger, por mucho que quiera o deje de querer.-Escuché detrás de la puerta.-Cuando se la haya pasado la dejaré salir.

Me apoyé en la puerta y seguí acariciándome apoyada en ella, para que pudiera escucharme gemir, quizás esa vez no había caído, pero caería como que me llamo Hermione Jean Granger, pues cada vez tenía más claro que él era el único que podría ayudarme a que se pasaran los efectos.

Con ese último pensamiento llegué al orgasmo más placentero de toda mi vida, si eso lo había conseguido yo sola, como sería tener uno con él…


	4. Chapter 4

Entonces otra vez salí del trance y quise morirme, directamente, dejar de existir, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y sobre todo, desaparecer de esa habitación.

-Pro… profesor…¿ puede abri…- antes de que terminara la frase la puerta se abrió ante mis narices. Miré a Snape, tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara muy seria.-Lo… siento…

-¡LARGUESE!-salí corriendo de allí asustada, y llorando, últimamente lloraba demasiado.

Tenía que mantenerme alejada de Snape, por mucho que me excitase más que cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra no estaba bien acosar a un profesor.

Según me tumbé en la cama me quedé dormida, estaba agotada, gracias a Dios al día siguiente era sábado y no tenía intención de salir de mi habitación en todo el día.

Me desperté muy tarde y empecé a hacer una especie de calendario con las horas en que la lujuria había invadido mi cuerpo, apuntaría cada vez que me pasara para ver cómo evolucionaba.

Durante la mañana me ocurrió dos veces, en intervalos de 4 horas, y por la tarde otra vez más. Sólo eran las 7 de la tarde y ya llevaba más veces que el día anterior.

Pude observar que la intensidad, tal y como dijo Snape, era muchísimo menor que las otras dos veces cuando le tuve tan cerca, la del baño, que fue muy intensa, tanto que pude tener un orgasmo sin ni si quiera tocarme y la del baile que pasaba la línea de lo que era estar excitada, eso más bien era ninfomanía.

Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas y a eso de las diez decidí bajar al baño de prefectos a relajarme un rato, pero estaba claro que la suerte no estaba de mi parte…

Cuando abrí la puerta, entré en el vestuario de mujeres, dejé mi ropa y salí desnuda con una toalla en la mano, entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba allí.

No me había visto aún, estaba bajo la cascada de agua, pude ver por primera vez su cuerpo. Tenía el torso blanco, se veía que estaba musculado, aunque no muy definidos, mejor, a mi me gustaban así, muy marcados, su espalda era ancha y fuerte. Un par de cicatrices cruzaban su pecho, pero al contrario de afearlo le hacían aún más apetecible.

Esa visión provocó que me excitara. Era la primera vez que salía directamente de mí, pero la sensación era la misma, estaba cegada, no pensaba, solo me acercaba hacia gran bañera sigilosamente. Él no podía oírme por el ruido de la cascada.

Cuando entré en el agua se dio cuenta del movimiento del agua y miró hacia dónde estaba yo. Estaba cubierta hasta la cintura, con los senos medio tapados por el pelo y con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en mi cara.

Él se quedó observándome y se frotó la cara con las manos, al borde de perder la paciencia.

-Por el amor de Merlín Granger, ¿qué hace aquí?- Se notaba que quería salir de allí, pero no podía dejar de mirarme.

-Ha sido mera coincidencia profesor… Si no quería que nadie apareciese por aquí ¿Por qué no cerró la puerta?-Poco a poco iba acercándome a él.

-A estas horas no suele haber nadie.-contestó secamente.-No se acerque más.

-En realidad es usted quien está en el lugar equivocado, usted debería utilizar el baño de profesores.- dije haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia.

-Está estropeado.

-Vaya, que casualidad.- dije riéndome- Parece como si realmente el destino hubiera querido que los dos nos encontrásemos aquí.

Me dedicó una mirada fría al más puro estilo Severus Snape. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no podía acosarle de esa forma, pero de verdad que no dependía de mí.

-Granger, ¿Por qué hace esto?. Tiene miles de compañeros a los que acosar y que estoy seguro que estarían más que dispuestos a acostarse con usted, pero yo no, entiéndalo de una vez.

-¿De verdad cree que tanta gente estaría dispuesta a acostarse conmigo?-pregunté.

-Si, Granger, si.

-Entonces… ¿me considera atractiva, profesor?- Se había ido echando hacia atrás hasta llegar al otro extremo de la bañera.

-¿Qué? Yo… solo digo que los adolescentes desprenden hormonas, y no hace falta mucho para convencer a un chico de su edad para acostarse con alguien.

-Entonces, dice que… no le gusta lo que ve…- Me aparté el pelo que cubría mis senos, para que pudiese observarme bien.

-Granger, deje de hacer el imbécil y tápese. Ya se lo dije ayer, y no quiero tener que volver a repetírselo.

-Pero usted es mi profesor y necesito su ayuda.- dije sollozando falsamente.- Solo usted puede ayudarme a que se pase este efecto que me tiene mojada a todas horas.

-No sabe lo que dice, ni lo que hace.-Se iba a marchar, pero le agarré del brazo.

-Claro que lo sé. Y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo.

-Mire, solo actúa así por culpa de la maldita poción, que en buena hora el maldito de Weasley le dió. Y yo estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Eso no es verdad, usted mismo dijo que los efectos aumentarían si tuviese cerca a alguien que me excitase demasiado, tanto como para no poder controlarme. No es de ahora, es de hace tiempo. Probablemente si no fuera por la poción nunca se lo habría dicho, pero usted, profesor, me vuelve loca.

Solté todo sin pensar, sin poder callarme la maldita boca, las palabras salían de mi como si hubiera tomado veritaserum, pero no era eso, era que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sentirle dentro de mí.

Según dije todo aquello Snape me agarró por los hombros y me empotró contra la pared de la bañera donde hace escasos momentos estaba él. Sus ojos demostraban una mezcla de ira y deseo, o al menos eso me parecía a mí en ese momento.

-Estoy harto de esta tontería Granger.-Me hacía daño en los hombros, verle tan fuerte me excitaba-He tenido que soportarla ayer en mi despacho acosándome, y ahora no se mete en el baño conmigo, sino que encima intenta mentirme.

-Profesor, no le estoy mintiendo, es la verdad. Puede admitirlo o ser un cobarde.-había pronunciado la palabra mágica. Me agarró por la mandíbula presionándome el cuello mientras su otra mano se aferraba al borde a un lado de mi cadera, me habría asustado de no ser porque su cercanía me aturdía de tal manera que prácticamente se me había olvidado respirar.

-No se atreva a llamarme cobarde, estúpida. No es más que una niñata.-Escupió las palabras con rabia, pero no podía engañarme, su miembro erecto me rozaba la tripa, estaba caliente, igual que yo.

Le miré a los ojos mientras apartaba la mano que tenía en mi cuello y la puse al otro lado, le tenía prácticamente encima.

Iba a marcharse cuando enredé mis piernas a su alrededor y le atraje hacia mí, le notaba rozando mi entrada con su erección.

-Granger, ni se la ocurra atreverse.- me miraba con ese mar negro que tenía por ojos y por supuesto que me atreví.

Con un golpe de mis piernas hice que su miembro se introdujese en mí de una maldita vez, y fue como encontrar el nirvana. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y suspiró, con una mezcla entre frustración y deseo.

Repetí la misma operación saliendo despacio de él y haciendo que entrase de forma brusca. No me miraba a la cara, no quería admitir que yo había ganado la batalla, pero era la realidad. Entonces abrió los ojos y esta vez fue él quien hizo el movimiento.

Un gemido estruendoso salió de mi boca, nunca me había sentido tan completa, y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Cuando por fin aceptó que el daño ya estaba hecho posó mi espalda en el suelo del baño, dejando la otra mitad dentro de la bañera y me agarró las tetas con ambas manos a la vez que las recorría con la boca.

Mordía y pellizcaba mis pezones sin ninguna delicadeza, y me encantaba. Estaba furioso conmigo por no haber podido contenerse, se le notaba, pero no me importaba nada, las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo no eran comparables con absolutamente nada.

-¡Ah joder! Más fuerte.-grité.

-Date la vuelta.- dijo entre jadeos, mientras era él el que me giraba hasta darle la espalda.

Me agarró de las caderas y me embistió desde atrás, con esa postura entraba mucho mejor y podía darme mucho más fuerte, que era precisamente lo que le había pedido.

-¿Así mejor Granger?- dijo tirándome del pelo.

-Si, joder si, mucho mejor.-Me dio un azote muy fuerte, y la sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo me indicó que estaba a punto de correrme.- Ahhh otra vez, dame otra vez.

-Así que a la sabelotodo la va el sexo duro.- dijo azotándome de nuevo.

-Ahhh.- Era como si el orgasmo durara mucho más de lo normal, era maravilloso.-Me… ahh me voy a… correr…

Otro azote fue el que hizo que explotase del todo, los espasmos me recorrían todo el cuerpo mientras él no dejaba de follarme una y otra vez sin piedad.

-Vamos Sabelotodo, enséñame como te corres.- su mano se había apoderado de mi sexo y me rozaba frenéticamente.

Esos roces hicieron que llegara al final, si pensaba que no podía haber un orgasmo mejor que el del otro día en su habitación, estaba equivocadísima.

Cuando él noto que había terminado, me agarró de nuevo de las caderas y con una última embestida también se abandonó al clímax, pude notar el calor de su semen dentro de mí junto a un gemido ronco y demasiado sexy para ser real.

Ahora que se me había pasado el "ataque" estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-Veo que ya se le ha pasado el momento ninfómano.- dijo secamente.-Ahora tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse.

Le ví salir de la bañera y rodearse la cintura con una toalla blanca, pero justo antes de que se marchara al vestuario le llame.

-Profesor…- se giró y me miró a los ojos.- No… no me arrepiento.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa cínica.

-Entonces espero que haya disfrutado, porque si vuelve a acercarse a mí de esa forma no pienso ser tan benevolente.

¿Eso había sido una amenaza?


End file.
